Papa Chris
Papa Chris is a rich loan shark whom Phineas borrows money from to pay off his dept to the companies he purchases his supplies from. He is friends with Dirty Matt. Methods To attract customers, Chris's company acts as a friendly money lending company, rather than a crimanal organization. His thugs actually have a bar in their quarters in which they hang out, drink, arm wrestle and play cards in. When customers come by, the thugs put on informal buisness suits, and push a button behind the counter to instantly transform the bar into an office room. Chirs's personal office is on the top floor of the building. It is very spacious, and contains fancy carpeting, a fish tank, a Bureau a gradin desk, a few bronze statues in the corners, a fountain in the middle, and a large window with a porch looking out at Danville. When customers come, he acts very polite toward them, and offers them oatmeal cookies before getting down to buisness. When Chis lends money to a customer, he seems to expect the interest to be repayed at unreasonable deadlines, as he expects his money back from Phineas before the end of the day. Every day the interest is not repayed, his thugs surround the customer and hurt them, as he almost did to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Lending Money to Phineas After constantly being asked by Dirty Matt, Papa Chis finally agrees to help Matt have his revenge on Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. When the boys owe money to the companies they purchase supplies from, Matt drops a fake flyer he wrote on crumpled paper into Phineas's face. The flyer advertizes Papa Chris' Money Lending Buisness in a friendly manner. Thinking it's a good idea, he, along with Ferb, and Isabella (who is skeptical about the buisness), visit the address on the flyer, and manage to get a loan from Papa Chris. After Phineas's dept to the companies is paid off, however, Chris then reveals that Phineas now owes him interest, and if it is not repaid by the end of the day, his thugs will punish them. With the help of the fireside girls and their other friends, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella manage to raise just enough money to pay off the dept by the end of the day. Just when they are about to enter the building, however, a sudden stong gust of wind blows the cash out of their hands. The thugs take them into the building anyway, and when they cannot pay their interest, Chris orders his thugs (aswell as Dirty Matt) to attack them, and break at least one bone in each of their bodies. Just as they are backed into the wall, however, a big bag of money suddenly drops through the window into Ferb's arms. The bag contains just enough to cover the interest, so Chris allows the children to leave unharmed, much to Matt's dissapointment. During the credits, the police are seen surrounding Chris's building, and arresting him for robbing an armored car, which the money bag came from. As he is being taken away, Chris mutters to himself "I knew I should have gone into marketing." Background & Trivia Notes *Papa Chis is voiced by American actor Christopher Lee. The name Chris is similar to the voice actor's first name. *He bears a resemblence to Count Dooku, another well-known role played by Christopher Lee. *He is good at playing the violin. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Rich Characters Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Dirty Matt Category:Fanon Works Category:Men